yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mulan and Shang's talk about their job/Mickey's guess for the pair of trios
Here is how Mulan and Shang talked about their jobs in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. The very next morning, they continue their way to Qui Gong to prevent the war. Fa Mulan: (sighed) Li Shang: What's the face? Fa Mulan: What face? Li Shang: That face. Fa Mulan: There's no face. This is my face. That's all. Li Shang: You know I know you better than that, Mulan. What's wrong? Fa Mulan: I realise our duty is to the mission. Li Shang: But... Fa Mulan: But I have another duty. To my heart. Li Shang: Oh, Mulan. Your only duty is to the emperor. Fa Mulan: But, Shang, an arranged marriage? Li Shang: I know, but not everyone can be as lucky as we are. In an ideal world, everyone would marry for love, but the world isn't perfect. I'm just glad my world is. Mickey Mouse: Why do I always get a feeling it would be an awkward mission? Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: I know, I know, Cri-Kee! And I just don't want Mulan to feel bad like that, I just don't want to lose my hope to get back my pedestal! Ling: And so, I said, "You just broke my best set of china." (laughing) China. Get it? Yao: Did you see the way she looked at me? Ling: You mean with disgust? (as he laughed along with J. Thaddeus Toad) Yao: No. (hits J. Thaddeus) Our eyes met and we shared a cosmic moment. Chien Po: Just like when I look at potted pigs' knuckles. (as Ling and J. Thaddeus laughed some more) Yao: It's love, I tell you. Love... Ling: (hits Yao) Love, shmove. It doesn't matter. We're on a mission. No fraternizing with the princesses. Chien Po: Engaged-to-be-married princesses. Yao: Oh yeah! As for the princesses, Su was enjoying the viewing site of China. Su: Wow. China is so big. Isn't it beautiful, Mei? (pointing her fan at her) Mei? Mei: Hmm? Oh! Yes, beautiful. Did you see the way he looked at me? Ting-Ting: Who? The gorilla with the bad eye? Mei: Gorilla? He's more like a big, cuddly panda bear. Su: But you didn't even talk to him. Mei: A true romantic can tell. He may be coarse on the outside, but on the inside... Ting-Ting: He's gross? Mei: I mean under that. Su: He smells? Mei: (hits Su with a pillow) I can see past my nose. Deep down. Deep, deep down. Way down. There's something. Su: (chuckles with excitement) Ting-Ting, I think she's in love. Ting-Ting: Oh no, there'll be none of that. Remember, Mei, you are to be married in three days. You gave your solemn oath. Mei: (realized in sadness) You're right. Li Shang: Whoah! (stopping the horses) Fa Mulan: We're stopping to water the horses, Your Highnesses. Maybe you'd like to stretch your legs? Mei: Are the guard fellows out there? Fa Mulan: Oh yes, you're perfectly safe. Mei: I think a leg stretch would be very nice. As she walked out, Su chuckles at Mei's decision with Ting-Ting annoyed by her. So, Mei came up to Yao as he was setting up the table for tea and food. Mei: Thank you for helping me with my slipper. (accidentally hit the table) May I know your name? Yao: (catching the table items and food) Now. Dow. Cow. Bao? Mei: No, you must eat. It must be exhausting guarding us day and night. Yao: No. Well, yes. But I'm strong and marching. Mei: Yes, I suppose all that training does make it second nature. Yao: But I think you, a princess, with royal... I could never. Mei: But it is our duty and our honor. Although it can be a burden. (realized) Oh, I've said too much. You are very easy to talk to, Yao. Yao: Permit me to echo your praise. I find your presence engaging and your conversation sparkling. Mei: Thank you. As for Su, she was gathering some pairs. When she couldn't reach the highest ones, Chien Po kindly helped her out. Chien Po: (chuckles) Su: (chuckles) But then, Ting-Ting begins to only care about honor instead of love by heart. Ling: Well, hello there. I am Ling. Ting-Ting: I am Princess Ting-Ting. Ling: Well, if you ever need me, just give me a ting-a-ling. (chuckles) Come on, Your Highness. You don't want to let your guard down. Get it? Guard... down? Thank you. (laughing) You know, I've got some blue blood myself. Many have called me a royal pain. Thank you. (as Ting-Ting took off) You've been a great crowd. (sighed) Then, Mickey begins to notice Yao, Ling, and Chien Po with the princesses. Launchpad McQuack: What's up, Mick? Mickey Mouse: Look, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po are somehow trying to be nice to the princesses. Minnie Mouse: I see them, Mickey. You don't suppose Shang will take it well, do you? Mickey Mouse: Oh, I don't think that would be necessary, we'll leave that to Mulan. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225